


Revelaciones

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Hawaii five - 0
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tiene una revelación sobre Danny y lo que representa en su vida. Spoiler del 1x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelaciones

Uno siempre espera que las revelaciones sean estruendosas, que vengan acompañadas de fuegos artificiales, y en el caso de Steve McGarrett, que lleguen seguidas de una explosión. Pero esta vez no fue así

Todo comenzó con un comentario inocente de Kono, una burla al hecho de que ella ya había visto a Danny sin su traje y su corbata y sobre una tabla mientras que Steve no había podido hacerlo. No debería importarle; no al menos mientras molesta a Danny sobre el no poder creer que se perdió la primera clase de surf del detective. Sin embargo, le importa

Desde ese momento ha estado haciendo un seguimiento de lo que significa Danno en su vida: es su compañero, su amigo y siente que tal vez es algo más que se le está escapando. No obstante, no se permite pensar en eso.

Es en el momento en el que Danny explota como es su costumbre, que se queja y manotea para expresar su punto, que Steve no puede evitar la sonrisa cuando toda la fuerza de la mirada de Danny está puesta en él, que lo descubre.

Le gusta molestar a Danny, le gusta hacerlo rabiar con tal de ser el único receptor de esas miradas; sin duda alguna algo está muy mal con él, pero no se detiene a analizarlo, su ritmo de vida no se lo permite.

Y ahora lo sabe, lo supo a ciencia cierta cuando vio el gesto de dolor en Danny con el asunto de su hermano, algo dentro de él mismo se contrajo de dolor. No era sólo el que entendiera al detective, no era empatía, era algo más, algo que despertaba y se movía al mismo ritmo que las miradas del detective.

Pero como si necesitara comprobarlo, se da cuenta mientras espera a Danno fuera de la puerta de su casa, con la espalda pegada a la madera, y lo ve aparecer. El detective luce apagado y Steve se apura a su encuentro. Pero se detiene antes de hablar siquiera, cuando está cerca de él.

Danny huele a perfume, al perfume de Rachel y Steve siente un dolor sordo en el interior al darse cuenta de que Danny no lo ha buscado primero a él, y ese dolor es toda la evidencia que necesita para saber lo dentro que el detective Daniel Williams se ha metido en su piel

El problema ahora es como decírselo a Danny.


End file.
